Infected
by Link's Sister Sydney
Summary: Medusa injects Kid with black blood, but his body rejects it and its killing him, Crona goes to find the cure and is met by his mother Medusa, can he overcome his fear of her to save Kid? or will they both die? its rated T because of the fights. not yaoi!
1. Black Blood

Okay, this is my first Soul Eater fanfic, not to mention my first depressive/emoish one. I hope I do well, please don't flame like trolls, if your going to say something about the fic atleast say what you didn't like about it and I will try to fix it, constructive criticism is loved, mindless trolling is not. Hopefully none of the characters are OC. Have fun reading,

Sydney

Chapter 1 infected

She crept in through the window, it turns out her new body helped her, it was small and flexible so she could get through without a sound. She walked into the room silently on the toes of her bare feet. Ugh, that reaper really needs to forget about the symmetry, she thought as she surveyed his perfectly symmetrical room. He was laying silently in bed. He didn't even snore, he IS a shinigami even if he doesn't look it. She brought the syringe from her pocket, filled to the brim with black blood. Now was the time to take out one of the most troublesome of the meisters, the son of Lord Death, not only that, she would be distracting Lord Death and the meisters. She inserted the needle in his neck and slowly inserted the blood. If this didn't kill him, it would surely drive him mad. Finally, I , Medusa, shall kill Death the Kid, she thought. Just to make sure Death knew what she did, she wrote a note, telling of the black blood in Kid's body and who inserted it. She slipped it onto his side table before slinking back into the night…

-(the next morning)-

Kid woke up like normal, he turned off his ringing alarm clock and groggily made his way to the bathroom for a shower. After he took his shower he dressed himself and checked if everything in his room was symmetrical. While he was looking the first thing that caught his eye was a paper on one of his side tables. Disgusting, he thought, whoever ruined my perfectly symmetrical room is completely revolting. He grabbed the paper and looked it over before turning to the other side. That side had the note. He read it over carefully, he knew he was infected with the black blood.

He calmly walked to the living room and yelled for his twin weapons.

"Liz! Patty! Hurry up!"

"Why are you up so early? And besides, who are _you_ to tell _us_ to hurry? You spend hours working on the symmetry of the house!" Liz responded from her room.

"Fine if your going to complain I'll go on ahead of you."

He walked out the door and summoned his skateboard, Beelzebub, and road his way to the DWMA. When he got there he ignored the classrooms and went straight to the Death Room, where his father normally was. Upon entering his father turned around to greet him.

" Hi, hello! Your up early today Kid. What brings you to the Death Room? And where are Liz and Patty?"

"I found this note on my side table." he said as he handed the note to his father. He looked it over carefully before folding it up and stuffing it into a pocket somewhere in his giant black robe. He seemed to glide over the floor as he walked to his mirror. He turned his face to Kid.

" This could be a problem. A big one." he said solemnly. Suddenly, Kid coughed into his hand, on it was black blood.

" It's starting already? This isn't good."

"What do you mean 'it's starting already'?"

"Shinigami reject blood other than humans, and they also reject most illnesses. So your body is going to start trying to get rid of the black blood, like how you coughed some up just now, and it wont stop, black blood is like a plague, in just a few minutes all the blood surrounding it will become black. You probably have no normal blood left, you've had it for hours."

Kid coughed up some more blood. He brought out a handkerchief and wiped it off.

" What now father?"

" I'm going to try to find a cure for you, you need to go home and rest before it gets any worse, leave it all to me Kid. Here I'll make send you to your room through the mirror."

He laid his hand on the mirror and instead of a reflection it came up as Kid's room. Kid walked through, wondering how bad it was going to get.

-(at the DMWA Liz's POV)-

Ugh, where'd he run off too? He told us to hurry, but he STILL didn't show up for class. And I'm getting sick of telling the same story every time someone asks me where he is. I tell them, he went on ahead of us and we haven't seen him since. Soul and Maka asked why he got up so early, I told them all I knew, nothing. He probably just wandered off to some place that was symmetrical and fell into a daze looking at it, but I'm still worried. We are like family, he gave us a better life as his weapons, so we are grateful. Especially me, it has always been my job to take care of my little sister, so Kid really helped with that.

We went though a whole school day without seeing Kid. I hope he is alright, without his weapons he could be killed, there are a lot of kishan eggs and witches prowling about since the kishan has reawaken. I dragged Patty with me to the Death Room to ask Lord Death if he had seen him. When we walked in he greeted us like everyone else, with a 'hi, hello' and I responded.

"Have you seen Kid today?"

"Yes I have."

There was I silence as I waited for him to tell me where he was. He didn't seem to get it so I asked him.

"Well, where is he?"

"Oh, I sent him home."

Sent him home? Why would he send him home?

"Was he sick?"

"You could call it that, but I sent him home because of this note."

He dug the note from his pocket and handed it to me. I read it over, Kid was infected with black blood? I looked up at Death questioningly, he nodded as if reading my mind. I handed the note back and grabbed Patty's arm dragging her out. She had been quiet this whole time, how did she manage it? She brought out a plastic giraffe from her pocket and started petting it. No wonder, she goes nuts for giraffes, that's probably what kept her quiet.

When we were running out of the DWMA Maka and Tsubaki came up to us.

"Do you know where Kid is now?"

"Yeah, he's been at home this whole time. Death sent him home because he was sick."

I don't think I should tell them about the black blood yet. They nodded before walking away. Patty looked at me and I shook my head to her silent question. She was most likely asking if we should tell them. That, or she wants to know if she can have a giraffe, her mind works that way sometimes.

(end of chapter)

WOOH! I actually have a PLOT for this story and its pretty good. I accidentally made

Crona a main character along with Kid, but its gonna be dramatic! Hopefully I spelled everything right. And I did get the name of kid's skateboard because I googled it and ten different sites said Beelzebub. Please don't flame and if you have to, reread the beginning author note. Oh, and its nor Chrona its Crona fan is wrong about the spelling (I watch the credits)

Now press that little review button, and make me proud!


	2. Enter Crona!

**Well, im actually gonna try to update! And plz like the last chappy, don't flame me, or *sweet voice* I'll hunt you down and kill you! **

**NekoInAHat: I will try to squeeze in a lot of crona, but he probably wont show up much until he goes after the cure for Kid, but there is gonna be a lot of drama between him and his mother. And if all goes well, the fic will turn out good enough.**

**Black Plasmic Doll: thanks for the spell check and I'll try to look out for those capitols, Microsoft's grammar checking sucks. Kid is my favorite character but Crona is second because his personality and how tragic his backstory is, and I hope I can get him a few chapters all to himself.**

**Lots of Crona POV in this chapter, I'm trying to get him in the storyline as much as possible for all those Crona fans :3**

**Oh, and thanks to my boyfriend Dylan for being my muse and helping along my ideas 3**

**Chapter 2 The behind the scenes plan**

**(Medusa POV)**

**I smiled at the picture playing in my crystal ball, Kid was already coughing up blood, and Death has no idea of the cure. The only other person that knows is- wait, I mustn't think it, lest anyone be listening in my thoughts. If that's even possible, hopefully not. My paranoia is getting a little out of hand. I reached a hand out and pet one of my snakes nearby. Even if Death doesn't know the cure, I must go to protect it, just in case they find out who knows.**

**I waved my hand and the image on the ball disappeared. Hopefully those pesky meisters won't interfere with Asura while Kid is dying. I smirked, they are all such good friends, they would probably stop looking for Asura and start looking for the cure. **

"**Go on ahead of me and clear the way." I said to the snake. It hissed a response and left to guard the cure. I laughed as I envisioned the chaos that would ensue after the Kishin defeated Lord Death.**

**-(to Death the Kid's POV in his room)-**

**I shuddered as I broke into another coughing fit. Liz and Patty are very worried about me, and I myself am worried too. There was one question in my mind: How much longer do I have? Hopefully father can find the cure quick enough. Nobody else should know about me dying, the meisters need to think I'm just sick, we cant stop looking for the kishin. This must be Medusa's plot, she doesn't ****need**** to kill me, but it would help her if I died. Her real plot must have been to distract my father from Asura.**

**I shakily stood up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I blew hot air I onto the mirror and wrote in the fog. 42-42-564, when you want to knock on Death's door. Ripples of magic appeared in the mirror, then his father appeared after.**

"**You look worse already. Is it getting that bad?"**

"**It's fine, but the reason I called you is probably what you would like to know. You need to focus on the kishin father, Medusa must have been planning to distract you from Asura."**

"**I don't care Kid, everyone is looking for the kishin, and I'm no help since I can't leave the city. Besides I won't tell your friends your dying, not until we have no choice but to enlist more help to find the cure."**

"**No! Don't you see! It's all a distraction, they are obviously planning something! You can't just take those who are looking to save me!"**

" **Fine, but may I at least have one of your friends help?"**

"**Which one?"**

"**Well, Crona hasn't had any missions on his own yet, so why not him?"**

"**I suppose he would work, not to be mean , but he isn't exactly the best at doing things on his own, but he can help me. Only if he wants to father, don't force anyone."**

"**Alrighty then! I call him up for you! Or would you rather have Liz go get him, he is quiet unsocial, and he would probably be scared out on his own."**

"**I might as well send Liz, but you can call him first."**

**I watched as my father smiled at me.**

**-(DMWA Crona's POV)-**

**I heard a noise coming from the other end of my room, a pulled my legs closer and shoved my face further into my pillow.**

"**Crona? Crona are you going to answer me? I can see you in that corner, now get up and come over here."**

"**I don't know how to deal with voices!"**

**I curled up into the pillow even more. I felt Ragnarock come out of my back.**

"**Hey Crona! It's Lord Death you idiot!"**

**I looked up and the image of Lord Death was in my mirror. I uncurled from the pillow and stood up in my corner. I walked over to the mirror, and started to apologize. **

"**I'm sorry! I didn't know how to deal with talking mirrors."**

"**That's alright Crona, but I have a question to ask you. Will you help my son?"**

"**Kid? What does he need help with?"**

"**Well, consider why he needs help you would be the best choice we have, you probably know the most on this subject. Liz should be coming to take you to Kid's house."**

**Do I even get a say in these things? Oh, I don't know how to deal with this.**

"**Uh, okay."**

**He waved a goodbye and the mirror returned to normal. Almost instantly a knock was heard on my door, it nearly made me jump. Liz walked in and motioned for me to follow her, I pretty much have no choice so I followed her. The walk was a quiet one, nobody spoke until we got to Kid's house. It always amazed me how big it was, I was happy with my little room, but Kid has a whole mansion to himself and his weapons. And imagine how long he takes working on the symmetry of that house, he probably wouldn't stop until everything was perfect.**

**Liz led me to Kid's room, on the door was a big white skull exactly like his father's mask. To any normal person, Kid's room looked very depressing, but the meisters that know him would think it was just because he was a death god. The walls were black and the floor was a light grey, but his bed was a deep red color, not as bright as normal red would be. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with a box of tissues and a trashcan next to him on the floor. I watched as he coughed into a tissue and I gasped as I saw the black that splattered the white cloth. He looked at it for a second then tossed it into the trash.**

"**Is this what your father asked me to help you with?"**

**He nodded and handed me a note. I read it over carefully.**

"**It's a copy of the one she left for me, the real one is with my father."**

**No, not her! Anything but her! I don't know how to deal with this situation! Kid needs me , but if I go against Medusa she'll kill me! I watched as Kid coughed into another tissue, maybe she won't kill me, I could try to help Kid without disobeying Medusa that much. She always forgives me when I do something good after disobeying, but I don't want to spy for her again! Kid is my friend though, and they all expect me to help.**

"**Where should we start looking?" **

**Even if it does mean disobeying my mother, I'm not going to let my friend die.**

**End Chapter**

**YEAH! Crona is in the story! *dances* the reviewers shall be happy! I cant believe its only been up for two days and I have 2 reviews already! I'm going to try to update as soon as possible, but it may take me a day or two to write a couple pages in a chapter. I may not write as much for 5 days because my mom rented Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories and it goes back in 4 or 5 days *must beat it* I expect to finish the game in a couple days if I play it 24/7 but I will still write for an hour in the mornings just for you reviewers. And I'm even going to put comments to answer questions reviewers send or to praise them for reviewing.**

**Now press that little button and make me happy!**


	3. The Secrets Out!

SCREW KH COM! It sucks, terribly, and sorry for those who liked the game. And I got another reviewer! *dances* thanks to the reviewers of chap two (or the ones before I started on this chap)

MakenshiCrona: thanks for the encouragement! I will continue it and If I don't, I give my boyfriend and my reviewers the option to slap me in the face! (virtually unless you live in Indiana)

Well onto the chapter!

Chapter 3 The Secret's Out!

(Crona's POV)

I had couldn't find anything in my level that would help in the DWMA's Library, that and there was a lot of people in there. A lot of people are worried about Kid, he's been gone for two days and Maka kept interrogating Liz and Patty. After the third day Kid had gotten so bad that he was retching up the black blood, the Thompson sisters have stayed with him since that day, and he has only gone downhill since the retching.

I try to visit him often enough, but it makes me feel guilty when I see how sick he is, I couldn't even find one piece of information to help him. Ragnarock was keeping quiet about my worthlessness at least. I curled up into my corner with my pillow for the night, I can't even save my friend, I owe him this for hurting Soul. I fully grasped the situation for a second, Kid was dying, he may never come back. Being a Shinigami doesn't mean that you cant die.

-(Next Day, Maka's POV)-

How is Kid so sick? Even Liz and Patty decided to stay with him! If it's gotten this bad then it must be serious. The Thompson sisters just said he was sick, and so did Lord Death, but it seems like they're hiding something, something important. He has been gone for four days straight! If they really are hiding something, it has to have something to do with Kid's sickness.

After Stein's class, I grabbed Black Star and told him to bring Tsubaki and meet me at the steps of the Academy. I told Soul to come too. I don't want to worry Crona, so I didn't invite him to the little meeting.

I waited with Soul at the steps for Black Star and Tsubaki. Soon they showed up, and late as always.

" Alright Maka, what did you want us here for?" Black Star inquired.

"Liz, Patty, and Lord Death are hiding something. And I think it has to do with Kid's illness. I want to go to his house and find out what's going on. You guys with me?"

They all nodded and I started toward Kid's mansion.

-(time skip same POV)-

I pushed open the doors of the mansion. Now which room would be Kid's? I saw a big black door with a painting of Lord Death's mask on it, that must be his. I motioned for the others to follow and I pushed open the door.

When I entered I didn't see Kid or the sisters, but I saw a light coming from what I assumed was a bathroom. Wow, he must really be sick, I thought as I heard puking sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Kid? Are you in there?"

The sounds stopped for a moment.

"M-maka? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what was wrong with you."

"Yeah! We all came!" Black Star yelled from behind me.

I heard Kid groan, and I sensed it wasn't from pain or sickness that caused it. I took a few steps to the bathroom. Liz and Patty were sitting on the edge of a bathtub, and Kid had a thick blanket covering him as he sat on the floor next to the toilet. I forced myself to keep looking as he retched into the porcelain bowl.

"What is that!" I yelled as I saw the black liquid mixing with the water. I heard the door shut behind me, I whipped around. Crona was standing in the door with a solemn look on his face.

"It's black blood." My eyes grew wide as Crona answered my question.

"But how?"

Liz reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it too me. I read the paper carefully, then handed it to the others.

"Why is he so sick though? It wasn't like that for Soul and I. It wasn't that way for you either Crona."

Kid answered me this time.

"I'm a Shinigami, my body is rejecting the black blood, and its killing me."

He let out a whimper or pain and started coughing into his hand. Patty reached over and rubbed comforting circles in his back. We need to help him, and more importantly, why did Lord Death keep this from us? Did he not believe we could help? Or does he not want us to help? And why did Crona know but not us?

End chapter

Sorry if it was short, I want to update as soon as possible. I gots me some SE wallpapers! There is one of Kid one of Crona and one of a screenshot of the last picture of the 3rd ending in the anime. Then there are some others that I liked that were of Kid and one of Excalibur and the Moon! I luv that moon! Oh and sorry if my big words confuse you!


	4. Answers

Well hello again!

Erhm: thnx, and I like criticism so its not a flame. I'll try to put in more third person, but I hate having to wonder what characters are thinking at the time. And that doesn't mean I hate third person, because third shows what everyone is doing from the view of an onlooker and I like that. And sorry for the last statement, it wasn't meant to be an insult, but I tend to use big confusing words when I write, and most of my friends get kinda confused. And I will try my best to update a lot, this fic isn't going to die out like my other one. And I hate to type stuff I write in a notebook, so I am forcing myself to type this only.

Digimon Dreamer : I loved how long your review was! Well I'll admit (embarrassingly?) that I hadn't even thought of adding Crona into the story until I thought of how it was his mother infecting Kid. And I'm a big fan of Crona too so he will be shown a bit more than Kid (*cry* I want equal showings so it will be symmetrical) and you will NEVER guess who has the information on the cure :3 its my favorite side character! And thanks for the comment about the shinigami thing, I came up with it while debating whether or not to write this thing. And I had originally wanted to have Crona debate whether or not to take the cure for himself, but it sounded stupid (Crona isn't that heartless) and I changed it to him facing Medusa at the end.

I'm on episode 41 of Soul Eater! And after I watch all the episodes, I'm gonna try to get through all the manga. And I am SERIOUSLY creeped out a bit right now, my MOM likes to watch anime, and she borrowed the inuyasha first season from my friend who got it from me for her birthday like a week ago. (good thing she only has about two episodes left of the first season or my mom wouldn't be borrowing it) and she spent ALL NIGHT watching it. And so did my 5 year old brother….

Chapter 4 Answers

(Third person :3)

Lord Death looked over at Spirit, he was rubbing his face into the mirror. Again. It must be Maka then, he thought. He walked his way to his Death Scythe and pulled his face off the mirror. True to his thoughts Maka stood in the range of sight of the mirror she was in front of.

"Hi, hello! How are you today Maka?"

"Lord Death, we know about Kid. And I want to know something, why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Kid refused to let me tell anyone, he wanted you all to keep looking for the Kishin."

"Then why is Crona helping him?"

"It's because when I offered to tell him, Kid said he could help because he isn't looking for Asura like the rest of you are. That and he has experience with the black blood."

Maka pondered this for a moment before speaking again.

"Why did YOU pick him?"

Lord Death debated in his mind whether or not to tell her. She has a right to know, he thought, I'll tell her.

"Crona needs to learn to stop being afraid of his mother, if he doesn't she will just keep using him like she did with the snake and Mrs. Marie. And helping Kid is almost directly disobeying her."

"So your trying to help them both, two birds with one stone. Your son is saved and Crona has better courage."

"Yes, I need to you to keep Kid's condition a secret, and what I'm trying to help Crona with. No one but your little group can know about the black blood, it would send the whole Academy into chaos, and that would make it easier for the madness to grab hold of everyone."

Maka nodded and then ended the call. Lord Death looked over sat Spirit, he was looking as serious as possible for him.

"Are you sure we can save him?" He asked in all seriousness.

"No, and that's what scares me."

(Death the Kid's house)

Everyone was sitting in a circle in Kid's room discussing where to look for information. Kid stood up from the bathroom and stumbled through the door to his room. He coughed into his hand again as he sat down on the bed shakily.

"I think I know where you could possibly find some information, but none of you will like it."

"What could possibly be that bad?" Black Star asked.

"One word. Excalibur."

"Good god no! Not that thing! I'm not going, you want information from him then go get it yourself!"

"I don't like this anymore than you do Black Star. Will anyone go?"

"I might as well go, it'll be helping if I do." Crona said solemnly, he didn't like it anymore than Black Star, but he was willing to help.

(On Death Mountain 50 miles from Death City)

Medusa is laying in wait next to a dark blue flower shaped like a heart, the ends were dripping with silver dew, affected by the flower's magic keeping the ground around it soft and wet.

Chapter End

WHAT THE HECK! My stupid Microsoft word processor is messing up really badly. It wont add the ' in cant and when I got back to fix a sentence it completely erases it! RAWRG! And my CHAP WAS SHORT! *angreh*

Press that little button to calm me down!


	5. FOOL!

I… I LOVE YOU GUYS! Im so HAPPY! I cant believe how many reviews im getting!

Digimon Dreamer: YAY EXCALIBUR! I wish I could download his song, he is my fav side character! And thank you SO MUCH for putting me on your story alert!

Double T ( ): I don't think you're a troll at all, other writers just get ticked off at criticism, but I have first-hand experience with how trolls act (transformice) they all call me a noob, even though I do better than them…

Ilovemiax: thnx for alerting! And for my little paragraph after this im sorry if it offends you.

Okay not to offend the Girl Crona people but I go by the anime so *rant warning*…HE IS A BOY! They always call him a "he" and he CLEARLY likes Maka, that AND He IS MEDUSA'S "SON"! RAWRG! AND my boyfriend and I took count of all the hints to his gender before I finished writing this, the total was Girl: 1 Boy: 8 and that was only 15 mins of ONE episode…*rant over*

Well I may not be typing as much because my mom says I get on the computer too much, but im still gonna write as much as I can in the mornings! And im sick….

Sorry Twilight fans, but I have a Twilight joke in here!

Chapter 5

Crona readjusted the backpack he had on and then started to climb the cliff. Soon he reached one of the many water filled caves. Upon entering a fairy came by, when Crona asked if she knew where Excalibur was, she made a face similar to that of a boy reading Twilight. She flew off and Crona continued onward.

A little farther on there was a small rock platform in the middle of a room full of water, and in the middle was a glowing gold sword. He simply walked up and pulled the sword out, much too easy for him to do. There was a glowing golden light.

"Fool!"

After the light subsided, there stood a small white creature, with something that looked like a doily around its neck and no pants. It twirled around a cane and adjusted its top hat before looking a Crona with its bad arts and crafts looking eyes.

"Fool! Have you came to make me your weapon?"

"No…"

"Fool! Then why are you here?"

"I need some he-"

"FOOL!"

"Stop it! Stop calling me a fool!"

"…Fool!"

"I need some help!"

"Clearly."

"T-that's not what I meant!"

"Well that's what you said."

Crona just gaped at him, no wonder Kid and Black Star hated that thing.

"Now on to my list of provisions: I require a cup of tea every morning, and a 5 hour story telling time everyday…"

Crona didn't even listen as Excalibur droned on…

Kid's House

(Maka's POV)

Oh, I hope Crona is alright. Kid and Black Star utterly DESPISE that thing, they said it was so annoying it makes you want to blow your own head up.

"Kid? Are you sure about letting Crona do this?"

"He can do it, but as you can see I cannot, and Black Star hates it."

It didn't ease my worries at all…

Excalibur's Cave

"Now that you know all my 1000 provisions, you can wield me as your weapon!"

"I already told you! I'm here for information, not for a new weapon!"

Ragnarock popped out of Crona's back.

"Yeah! I'm his weapon, he doesn't need another one!"

"Oh, information? About what? I would know it, because my legend dates back to the fifteenth century."

By now Crona was making the same face as the fairies.

"It's about the black blood cure."

"It's a blue flower with red thorns on Death Mountain."

He isn't even going to ask why? Crona thought…

Chapter End

Another shorty…..

OMGEEE I just finished the last episode of Soul Eater, now im either gonna read the manga or watch Wolf's Rain.

BONUS POINTS for whoever can spot the two things in my story that are from a video game or movie! One is (of course) a video game, and the other is a popular comedy movie that is rated so that children can watch.

Now press that little button and get your virtual cookies!


	6. emo fillerness chappy

Hey! Thanks to all the reviewers who back me up on Crona's gender!

CONGRADUALATIONS!

Mossnose: wins the Shrek reference! "blue flower red thorns" I didn't plan on adding it but I did! *gives cookie with "Shrek" in green icing*

TooLazyToLogIn: even though your correctly guessed the Shrek, Mossnose won it, but you guessed the Zelda reference perfectly! *gives cookie with triforce symbol* sadly, the dragon isn't a dragon, but it IS Medusa, and she is pretty close. And just to add, there arent any Gorons, because this would be a crossover.

Well, onto the normal reviews.

MakenshiCrona: lol, Atsushi is very correct, Crona has no gender now, but im going by anime so hes still a boy in this fic.

DigimonDreamer: yeah I love Excalibur, and sorry the chap was short….

And im way too lazy to go get my phone and put in the rest. Its early morning and I slept in so yeah…

Im finally doing better in Hitman: blood money! And Excel Saga ROCKS! (funniest anime ever) I 3 Dylan!

Death Mountain

Crona stared up at the great mountain above him, it looked like your average mountain, grassy at the upper part but barren and rocky at the bottom. It was a surprisingly cool day for summer in Nevada, the desert stirred with a chilling breeze. He could sense a great power at the top of the mountain, even with soul protect on, he could still sense a witch.

As he stood wondering about the witch at the top, a figure snuck up behind him.

"Hey Crona."

Crona yelled in surprise and Ragnarock popped out of his back.

"HAH! You chicken! You should have seen the look on your face Crona!" Ragnarock shouted as he laughed at Crona's cowardice. Crona merely blushed (manly blushes are REAL!) and stuttered,

"Hey, you would have yelled too if someone snuck up behind you!"

"Sure.."

"Anyways, what are you doing here Maka?"

"Oh nothing, just coming to make sure you could do this on your own."

"Where is Soul?" he had noticed earlier that the scythes presence was absent.

"I told him he didn't have to come. I wont be joining you sadly, Lord Death needs us to charge Baba Yaga castle soon."

"Oh, okay… Um…. Goodbye then?"

"Yeah, I suppose I should be going."

_I don't know how to deal with goodbyes… _Crona thought as Maka walked away, swinging her arms to an unseen beat. He looked back up at the mountain, _well, time to go I guess. _He grabbed a foothold on slowly started his climb upwards.

Death the Kid's room

(Kid's POV)

Ugh… it hurts so bad…. It feels like I'm being ripped apart from the inside out. I retched into the toilet bowl again, staining the water black.

Black Star and Tsubaki went home earlier, they needed to rest up for the charging of Baba Yaga castle. Father came soon after they left, he checked on my condition, and even behind the mask I could see his worried expression. Liz and Patty were sleeping on the couch in the living room, they refused to go to their rooms just in case I needed something.

For a few moments the pain slowed down, those pain killers must be finally kicking in, they don't have much effect on me though, I will have about an hour of relief. I laid down under my black silken sheets and tried to sleep. I couldn't get to sleep easily, I kept thinking of how close to death I was, would I return to the realm of shinigami? Or would I simply perish? I though of Crona, risking his life for mine. That though eased me into my dreamless sleep.

IM SO SORRY YOU GAIZ

I havent been updating lately

But because of the increase of story alerts I shall post a super short chappy for you gaiz

Ive almost beat kh in 3 days, but the last Xemnas battle is REALLY making me mad, I cant seem to control Riku right… but I do have final form! But you cant use drive in xemnas fight….


	7. Medusa Fight!

Alright, lets do this. I have had writers block due to excitement of Christmas, the last chappy is just a REALLY long author's note and like, two paragraphs as fillers. SO, I am cutting the crap today with my all Crona based chap and this is the end of my note. P.S. pick a good fighting song for this chap and listen to it.

I BEAT KH2 IN TWO DAYS! .com/watch?v=lN63G5kSCuo&feature=related

Crona video of the week ^

Death Mountain

Crona's POV

After walking for a few hours I finally reached the top of the mountain, now all I had to do was find the flower. But I kept wondering about that witch, does she live here? Or is their something else going on? All I know is that her presence has been here a lot longer than I think it should.

Even in the light of the desert I could see the flower, it was perfectly centered on the mountaintop. How ironic that it's Kid's only hope. I walked over to the flower, but I stopped abruptly. My hands were shaking with fear, the witch had dropped her Spirit Protect, and there was no mistaking that wavelength.

Medusa.

Just as I thought, she herself came out from behind a rock. Her child body was probably going to be a problem, If I have to fight her, do I kill her? If one little girl dies, does that make me a murderer again?

I- I don't know how to deal with being hated again…

"Ragnarock."

He popped out and became a thin black blade.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Crona?"

He already knew the answer, so I didn't speak aloud. Medusa readied her Vector Sword, and then she charged. I swiftly dodged and took a stab at her, she used a Vector Plate and shot herself out of the way. As soon as she was away she made another plate pointing toward me. She shot herself at me and did her Vector Arrow attack while I was busy dodging her sword.

I deflected all but one of the five Arrows, and it came behind my and shot through my arm. Black blood spilled from the wound before Ragnarock hardened it.

"Scream Resonance."

Ragnarock let out a chilling ear piercing scream that made Medusa freeze for a few seconds. I took the opportunity and rushed in, I stabbed her leg and she dropped down to her knees. But I stopped before I sent the killing blow. Its still a little girls body, I cant kill her. She took my moment of hesitation and stabbed my through the stomach with her sword. I cant hesitate any longer, if I don't kill her, she'll kill me, and then Kid too will die.

I charged her and swung Ragnarock wildly, she dodged and deflected every blow.

"Ragnarock now."

Two black wings burst from my back and I charged her again. I flew upwards when she swung at me and came back down on her, my move only grazed her, but she would die of blood loss if I kept doing well.

"Why would you hurt your dear mother like this, Crona? I just came up here to see my darling son."

I shuddered, she is no mother to me, she always treated me terribly. She forced me to kill whatever she wanted. And if I didn't she locked me in a room alone with Ragnarock, it was terrible. No, she is no mother, she is an evil woman, and I will never love her like I would a real mother.

"A real mother wouldn't make me into a weapon!"

"I only did the best for you Crona."

"The best? The best would be for you to die!"

I swung Ragnarock and shoved it through her stomach, snakes poured out of the little girl's body and the cuts all disappeared. Medusa's soul appeared in the air.

"How could you kill your loving mother Crona?"

"Easily…"

I stabbed her and her soul disappeared.

"I may not have been able to kill you all, but the Kishin surely shall!"

Her last words echoed through the air as she died, for good this time. I limped to the flower, luckily it hadn't been damaged in the fight, I tucked it into a pocket and turned to the little girl. Ragnarock went into my back as I checked her pulse. She was alive, I suppose I'm not a murderer then. I smiled and picked her up. Now how do I get down from here?

I pulled out a small pocket mirror and did my best you scrawl out Death's number, it's a good thing the mirrors aren't picky about handwriting. Death soon showed up on the small surface.

"Hi, hello! How's it going Crona?"

"I got the flower, and Medusa is dead."

"What about the little girl?"

"She is still alive."

"Good job Crona! I hope you can get down from the mountain with the girl."

"I-I'll try sir."

He gave me a thumbs up and disappeared from the mirror. I gave a small smile and started my way down Death Mountain with all my troubles eased.

DONE! There, take a long chappy! The next chap shall regrettably be the end *cry*

But im taking ideas for more stories! So send me a review with what you want. HAHAHA! I KILLED MEDUSA! Take that witch!

Alright, I want all you guys' personal opinion on my writing, I wanna be an author so criticize away! (no comments on my last chap the filler emo thingy)


	8. The End, or is it the beginning?

Hey people, this is regrettably the last chap of Infected, BUT I shall DUH DUH DUH MAKE A SEQUEL! It is gonna be called Infected: The Madness Within.

Death Room

Crona's POV

Before I could head to Kid's house with the flower, Maka stopped me and informed me that Kid had been moved to the Death Room at the academy, I had headed here immediately. Kid's condition was close to death, he was pale and sickly looking. I turned to Lord Death."How do we cure him?"

"Grind the flower up and put it in here."

He gestured to a glass half filled with water as I ground the flower into a fine powder with my hands. I dropped the blue powder into the drink and a small mushroom cloud exploded from the glass. Some cure…

"Here, give me the cure, I'll deal with Kid. You need to take the little girl to her parents, she is alive, but sleeping."

I nodded to Lord Death and left with the little girl.

Girl's house

Crona's POV

The girl was stirring in my arms as I got to the house. I knocked on the door and her crying parents answered it. They took one look at the girl and wrapped their arms around her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy?"

The parents held her tighter.

"Thank you for bringing my baby back."

The crying mother wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and then the father did too. I-I don't know how to deal with this. The little girl soon wrapped her arms around me too, I was trapped in a suffocating hug. Even though I don't know how to deal with it, I couldn't help but smile.

Death Room

Kid's POV

My eyes opened slowly, the first thing I saw was the white mask of my father.

"Hi, hello! Welcome back to the world of consciousness! Crona managed to get the cure in time!"

I just nodded, I was too weak to try and talk. Shakes wracked my body as I coughed into my hand once again. I closed my eyes, hoping the cure really worked. I opened my eyes to my hand stained in red, not black , red. I gave a small smile at my father.

"Tell Crona I said 'Thanks'"

"When he gets back you can tell him yourself."

Crona's POV

Death Room

(time skip to 30 mins)

I walked in and saw Kid sitting in an armchair, Lord Death was sitting across from him, and it seemed they were having tea. There was an open place at the small table and an empty chair between them. Lord Death patted one large blockish hand on the chair and said,

"Come join us would you Crona?"

"S-sure…"

I awkwardly sat down between the two of them. They were both still sipping, but I really didn't want to drink mine, I wanted to go home and rest, killing Medusa has really shaken me up… Since I made no move to drink my tea, Ragnarock popped out of my back and guzzled it, his table manners were horrible and he didn't even stop to breathe.

Kid raised an eyebrow before talking.

"I'd like to say thank you, to both of you, weapon and partner. You saved my life, as well as many others by defeating Medusa. I owe you my life, and anything that comes with it."

Thanking me? I-I don't know how to deal with thank yous! The little girl and the hugs were scary enough! This time Lord Death spoke.

"Crona, you have done a wondrous deed, you saved the heir of Lord Death and you killed a great witch. Anytime my son is in trouble, can I count on you to save him?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good, I have a feeling this won't be the first time someone comes after him, many people and witches don't like my rein, they will want it to end, so they will come after my heir. I may be a shinigami, but I'm also a father, and I want my son to be as safe as possible. I trust you to help him no matter what, but only if you choose to do so."

I nodded at his last statement.

"Even if it costs my life, I'll save Kid, that's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are friends Crona. Then I suppose I'll have to do the same."

Kid gave a smirk and we shook hands, its good to know I have friends, especially ones that will help me, no matter what.

End chapter…

Okay, I rushed the crap out of it. But the sequel wont be like that. OH! And Ferbguy! Kid DOES fall into madness like Stein, but he isn't in his world, he's trapped inside his soul. Crona has to go inside his soul and kill the embodiments of his madness (Insanity, Oblivion, and Abyss) and even worse, he has to fight his friends, and ally with his enemies to survive, Kid's madness is like a twisted wonderland (crossover with American Mcgee's Alice) and the good guys play the bad guys, and vice versa. And the helpfullest character, that is always with you, (the Chesire Cat) is….. MEDUSA! MUAHAHAHA! Im evil :3 read my other story (sucked into a game) too.


End file.
